


i'm the present and you know it

by cherryliqueur



Series: getting into the spirit: a christmas smut collection [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Beads, Anal Play, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Choking, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dildos, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Fraternities & Sororities, Gangbang, Grinding, Hazing, Light Bondage, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Object Insertion, Porn Watching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur
Summary: The Thetas enlist the help of the Sigma Nus for their own version of Hell Week, and both Betty and Cheryl are about to find out how far they're willing to go to be the highest-ranked pledge.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Cheryl Blossom & Jason Blossom, Cheryl Blossom/Reggie Mantle, Cheryl Blossom/Reggie Mantle/Nick St. Clair, Chuck Clayton/Betty Cooper, Chuck Clayton/Betty Cooper/Archie Andrews
Series: getting into the spirit: a christmas smut collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209426
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	i'm the present and you know it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [southsidestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidestyle/gifts).



> It's finally here! The very first collab between me and southsidestyle has been a LONG time coming - although now that I've thought back on it, my very first Christmas smut "been an awful good girl" could technically count as a collab between us because she basically plotted the whole thing for me and I just wrote the actual scenes.
> 
> This time, we took a very similar approach, in which southsidestyle fleshed out like 90% of the plot and I got down and dirty with the writing, which is why it's late for Christmas and took so long even though I started back in November. Additionally, she also helped me by writing the actual setup scenes, something I struggle with constantly because I'm too damn impatient, which is why we're a match made in smut-writing heaven ;) I did my best to blend our two writing styles together, but also, I think it's kind of obvious where I was just too into the smut to remember, so I hope it's not too distracting for y'all.
> 
> Also, this didn't end up nearly as Christmas-themed as it was intended to be, but I hope it still keeps the smutty festivities alive!

Hermosa Lodge stands tall and confident over this year’s pledge class as she waits for them to settle down and give her the attention that her mere presence and ranking should command.

It takes a bit longer than it should, she makes sure the pledge educator notes for later, but eventually all the murmuring quiets down and all eyes are on her.

“Good afternoon, pledges,” Hermosa greets them, getting right down to business. “As I’m sure you all know, with Christmas just around the corner and exams starting in two weeks, that means your final week as pledges starts this Sunday. And who can tell me what _that_ means?”

“It’s the start of Hell Week,” Cheryl Blossom answers confidently, ever the know it all. If she can’t be the head bitch in charge like she used to be, she’ll do what it takes to make sure she’s at least the clear leader of the pack so she can be one day.

She’s already decided she plans to be the president of the Riverdale chapter of the Kappa Alpha Thetas once she’s legible in a couple years, and being the best and most active pledge of her class is the first step in getting there.

Hermosa smirks at the obvious ambition on her face. The red haired girl has been one of this year’s most annoying pledges—somehow both a suck up and a petty bitch at the same time—and the current sorority president is very much looking forward to seeing her get taken down a few notches throughout the next week.

“That’s right,” she confirms, fingering her pearls as she looks out over the group of young women before her, all looking so eager and innocent—they have no idea what’s coming their way. “And while you’ve probably all heard many horror stories and urban legends about the kind of stuff that happens during Hell Week, I’m here to set the record straight; we Thetas do Hell Week a little differently than other sororities.”

It’s Hermosa’s younger half-sister, Veronica Lodge—a Theta legacy just as she is, who grew up hearing countless stories of her own from her mother—that asks, “What exactly does that mean?”

“It means that we don’t make you go through juvenile hazing, like going to class without makeup or standing around in your underwear all night while we scream at you,” Polly Cooper answers her pledge before Hermosa can.

“Thank God,” Betty Cooper mumbles under her breath, still not sure how she ended up here. Anyone that knew her in high school would have never guessed she’d end up pledging a sorority, but her mother begged her to join to keep an eye on her increasingly mentally unstable big sister Polly, which her best friend Veronica jumped to agree with, so here she is.

If nothing else, she figures the ugly realities of Greek life would make a great exposé for the school’s paper if it doesn’t work out.

Hermosa’s smirk widens at the blonde’s clear relief. Of all the pledges, she’s clearly the most out of place, and the only reason she hasn’t been dung out yet is because her sister is the pledge educator; it’s obvious that the girl thinks the whole thing is shallow and that she’s above it all, so much like Cheryl, her comeuppance will be a joy to witness.

“So we don’t get hazed?” Toni Topaz clarifies; she’s only here because all of her best friends joined the sorority’s partnered frat house and why the hell not?

She’s neither a legacy or a nuance and probably Hermosa’s favorite of the pledges—including her sister—because of that; it doesn’t hurt that she’s sexy as hell either.

“Not quite,” the president replies with a glint in her eyes, resting her hands on her hips. “You see, in recent years—starting with _my_ pledge class, actually—the Thetas have enlisted the help of the Sig Nus for our own version of Hell Week.”

“Which entails _what_ , exactly?” Veronica questions with a perfect raised eyebrow, even though she already has a pretty good idea of what’s coming.

With the suspense successfully built, Hermosa finally spills the beans. “It’s simple really: each of you will be assigned a Sigma Nu brother, and you’ll be required to service them for the week.”

“ _Service_ them?” an apprehensive Cheryl asks

“She means _fuck_ them,” Toni replies bluntly from beside her, looking rather unfazed while the rest of her fellow pledges all seem to be in various stages of anxiety. This is exactly why she’s Hermosa’s favorite.

Hermosa confirms her assumption with devious a smile. “We’ve already sent over a list of names and pictures to the Sigma house and after the brothers pick which one of you they each want, we’ll let you know who you’re assigned to and go over the rest of the details.”

With that, the meeting is adjourned, and Hermosa leaves the room before any of the pledges can voice their concerns.

* * *

Charles Smith doesn’t waste any time gathering his frat brothers and sharing the good news after Theta’s social chair sends him the info on this year’s pledges.

His announcement is received with an appropriate amount of enthusiasm, especially from the first year brothers, who didn’t get to fully participate in last years’ Hell Week activities as pledges and have been waiting all year for their chance.

“First up on the docket, we have the red hot Cheryl Blossom,” the Sigma Nu president announces, as a thirst trap picture taken from the redhead’s Instagram pops up on the television screen behind him. The sight is immediately met with wolf whistles and vulgar comments. “All right, all right, save it for later, boys. Who wants first dibs?” Multiple hands immediately shoot up, but Charles doesn’t miss whose was first. “Mantle. State your case.”

“I was on the football team with her brother, we were buds,” Reggie Mantle explains. “She was the only girl that ever turned me down in high school. I don’t know if her brother said I was off limits or she’s just got amazing self control, but I’ve been waiting for this chance for years, bro. Come on.”

That’s all it takes to convince Charles, so when he’s not met with any arguments from the other brothers that were interested, he approves the pairing and writes Reggie’s name down next to Cheryl’s in his phone.

He goes through the next few girls and pairs them off with boys easily enough, and only hesitates briefly when his younger half-sister Betty’s face pops up on the screen.

All the brothers know they’re related, so the lewd comments are withheld this round, but Charles tries his best to treat the blonde just as he’s treated all the other Theta pledges; Polly’s week had been one thing, when he was just an active brother and not in charge, but Betty feels different, and not just because he’s president now.

She’s always been his favorite.

“Okay, this doesn’t have to be weird, guys,” Charles tries to reassure them, playing it cool. “Don’t be shy if you’re interested. I promise not to hold it against you.” A lot fewer hands pop up than the last couple of rounds, but two is better than none. “Talk to me, Clayton.”

“Let’s just say that Betty and I have some unfinished business from high school,” Chuck Clayton answers vaguely, but at least honestly.

Charles would be lying if he said the idea of pairing Chuck up with Betty, knowing their history, doesn’t make him uneasy, but would he care if it was anyone else but Betty? He thinks about how easily he let Reggie have a girl simply because she wasn’t interested in him, and he immediately gets his answer.

As much as he’d love nothing more than to give his little sister to the other brother asking for her—her best friend and genuinely the nicest guy he knows, Archie Andrews—Charles wants to prove he can be impartial.

“All right,” he eventually agrees, reluctantly assigning Betty to Chuck before he continues down the list.

Each Sig Nu brother has a Theta pledge of their own by the time the meeting is done—Jughead Jones gets Toni and Munroe Moore gets Veronica, FYI—and Charles sends the completed list back to Theta’s social chair and texts their president to say that everything is set for the upcoming week.

* * *

Hermosa calls her second meeting in as many days to tell the pledges which brother they’re going to be servicing, and while some girls are happy or relieved with their partnerships, others are less than enthused.

Most notably is, of course, Cheryl and Betty.

“Reggie Mantle is _swine_ ,” the redhead snarls after all the names have been read out. “You can’t possibly expect me to fornicate with him!”

“All men are pigs,” Hermosa replies with disinterest, completely unmoved by Cheryl’s plight; she’s been there and she sucked it up, so Cheryl can too. “And all assignments are final.”

Cheryl huffs, clearly dying to get mouthy, but doesn’t dare talk back to her president. Hermosa is sure she’ll have to deal with dirty looks and insults mumbled under her breath and probably some kind of pathetically juvenile mind games for a while, but she can handle her.

“ _Fine_ ,” the redhead snaps through gritted teeth, backing down.

As annoying as she finds Reggie after years of his begging, she reminds herself that he’s at least a far better alternative than that cretin Nick St. Clair, who roofied her and tried to assault her in sophomore year. He’s also a Sigma Nu brother and could have just as easily been her assigned partner, so really, perhaps Cheryl should count herself lucky to be paired with Reggie.

“Does anyone else have any complaints they’d like to share?” Hermosa asks rhetorically, looking specifically at Betty and waiting to see if she’ll finally speak up. It takes a few long moments, but when the blonde eventually opens her mouth to say something, Hermosa beats her to the punch. “Because if you do, maybe a little incentive will help matters.”

“What kind of incentive are we talking about here?” Toni asks, the most obviously pleased about her partner, but still intrigued.

Hermosa doesn’t take her eyes off Betty when she answers; “Each of you will be graded by your partner at the end of each day, based on how well you listen and perform. The pledge that has the highest score at the end of the week gets a worthy reward.”

“ _Which is_ …?” the pledge inquires.

“The winning pledge has a choice of prizes,” the older woman begins. “They can either move into the house a semester early—into the single room, with her own bathroom.” That reward is met with immediate interest from everyone but the blonde pledge she’s staring at. “Or, they can get the answers to an exam of their choosing.”

Now _that_ reward certainly seems to pique overachiever Betty’s interests.

She’d been all set on coming into this meeting to drop out of pledging, because why would she go through with this degrading hazing when she doesn’t even want to be in the sorority? But now she has a reason.

Betty’s taken on a lot this first semester of college—too much, it’s becoming increasingly apparent as exams get closer—and having the answers to the exams for one of the classes she’s struggling in would make a world of difference. She’s never been one to cheat before, but as it turns out, her teachers were right; college is nothing like high school, and if that’s what she has to do to adapt, so be it.

“So, what do we say?” Polly encourages her pledges, clearly hoping none of the girls will make her look bad; Hermosa has heard from other sisters that the pledge educator has been fielding frantic questions from the younger girls since yesterday.

“Yes, does anyone else have any complaints they’d like to make?”

It’s a pointed challenge, and in case that’s not clear, Hermosa makes sure to split her gaze between Cheryl and Betty, but neither pledge takes the bait.

So with that settled, she spends the rest of the meeting explaining how Hell Week works and all about the daily themes the Sig Nu brothers have come up with to coincide with the campus wide Spirit Week that starts on the same day.

Apparently the boys are really getting into the Christmas spirit this year.

* * *

For Betty, the cherry on top of an already humiliating and borderline illegal hazing ritual is that the girls are also expected to room with their assigned partner for the week. As if having to service them and then getting ranked for said service isn’t a big enough ego-stroke; being at their beck and call like some personal sex toy somehow makes the whole experience that much _worse_.

And unsurprisingly, Chuck Clayton milks it for all it’s worth.

Last night, he’d made her strip with his door wide open, his fraternity brothers not-so-subtly lingering and whistling at her from the hallway, though they didn’t stop for too long, no doubt so they could catch the same levels of debauchery happening around the frat house. All the while, the bane of her high school existence had rifled through her duffel bag, barking out a laugh when he pulled out one of her panties.

“It’s cute you thought you’d need these, though they do bring back memories,” he’d mused, twirling the scrap of lace around his finger.

They brought back memories, all right; Chuck somehow finding out her love of lingerie and then using it to try and win a bet about popping her cherry had been the reason Betty had been hellbent on putting him in his place their sophomore year. She dug around deep enough to expose the football team’s “unofficial playbook” and then got him and half of his teammates kicked off, wanting to teach them a lesson about reducing girls to some points on a scoreboard in their misogynistic game.

Now here she is, at the mercy of his ego and the points he’ll give her on a scoreboard in a far more fucked-up game. No, the irony is not lost on Betty.

She knows it isn’t lost on Chuck, either, when he chooses a football-themed porno for them to put on. It’s Sunday, the official first day of Hell Week and also the school’s first day of their holiday spirit week, and the frat is having a “movie night” to match the pajama-themed spirit day.

“That could’ve been you if you’d played nice,” Chuck taunts in Betty’s ear as she’s perched on his lap, her back against his chest as she grinds over his cock through his sweats. On the screen, a cheerleader with her vest yanked open to expose her swaying tits is humping a football on the floor, circled by football players stroking their cocks and spurting cum across her uniform. The entire scene is sloppy and frantic and unlike any porn Betty’s watched herself, and yet, Betty feels her own pussy throb as the porn star squeals in delight with her orgasm.

Betty’s silk nightgown is hiked up over her hips, and with her panties tucked away in the locked drawer of Chuck’s desk, there’s no hiding the way she’s dripping onto the bulge of his sweatpants. She tries not to be embarrassed—every other pledge in the room is either grinding on their partner’s cocks like she is or stroking them under their pants, all of them squirming in various states of their own arousal—but her self-reassurance is cut short when Chuck suddenly shoves his sweats down.

“W-what are you…?” Betty starts to protest, but then he’s lifting her hips and sinking her down on his cock, and her breath gets trapped in her throat. She’s more than wet enough for him to slide in with relative ease, but still, he’s thicker and longer than anything Betty’s ever seen, let alone had inside of her, and it has her trembling as her pussy takes him in all the way to the hilt.

“Fuck, I can’t believe you took me in one go,” Chuck groans with a laugh as murmurs and low whistles sound around the room, his frat brothers enthusiastically agreeing with the sentiment. “I should give you a high score just for that. Maybe even some extra points because you’re so fucking tight.”

On the screen, the cheerleader is being maneuvered onto her feet with her legs spread wide, one of the players standing and fucking her from behind as the one on the bench has his hand in her hair, nearly bending her in half as he fucks up into her mouth. Her tits bounce and sway with the motion, cum dripping off of her and onto the floor, and Betty is mortified when her own pussy flutters around Chuck’s cock in response.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you, Coop?” Chuck asks, feeling her tighten around him almost rhythmically. “Maybe if your self-righteous head was as honest as your slutty pussy, you could’ve asked me and my boys to fuck you like you obviously wanted instead of getting us kicked off the team.” His fingers find her clit, rubbing, and Betty couldn’t have stopped her moan even if she tried. “Spread your legs wide and keep grinding, baby girl. There’s still a whole lot of movie to watch before I let you come.”

Betty whines but complies with little hesitation, her arousal hijacking her thoughts as his fingers continue sliding through her slippery folds. He spreads her, exposing her twitching clit to his brothers as they slip their phones out and point them at her, snapping photos and recording videos while her fellow pledges watch with sympathy, disinterest, or outright jealousy.

It’s _mortifying_ , and even after the phones get tucked away and most of the room’s attention is back on the porn a few minutes later, Betty doesn’t feel the slightest bit of relief. Because now that Chuck has said it, Betty can’t help but see herself as the cheerleader on the screen as the porn star’s shaking, orgasming body collapses to the floor and she’s being pinned down and held open wide for a new pair of guys fuck her pussy and mouth.

Betty is already half-fucking herself on Chuck’s cock as the scene plays on, but when the camera closes in on the cheerleader’s pussy, dripping with cum at the end of the film, Chuck grips Betty’s hips and starts bucking up into her with earnest. Betty _squeals_ , grasping at the back of the couch as his frat brothers are watching them again, whooping and hollering and then downright cheering when Chuck comes inside of her with a growl.

His hot seed spurts up inside of her, coating her already-slick pussy, and Betty comes from that alone, writhing against Chuck’s hold as her wanton moans fill the air. Chuck isn’t quite done with his own orgasm when he slides out, his cum splashing the inside of her thighs as his tip slips out with a wet pop, and he holds her up for everyone to watch as her spasming pussy drips with his cum just as the porn star’s had just moments before.

Betty’s head falls back against Chuck’s shoulder with a mewl, her entire body flushed with humiliation, and the only saving grace of him making her come in front of everyone is that Chuck sounds genuinely impressed as he mutters, “You really are a damn overachiever, Coop.”

Under any other circumstance, and especially from Chuck Clayton, Betty would’ve taken his words as a backhanded compliment—but tonight, a strange surge of determination swells inside of her.

Because she _is_ an overachiever and always has been, and as long as she comes out on top, suffering through Hell Week will be worth it.

* * *

Cheryl could never fathom why her dear brother Jay-Jay chose a pest like Reggie Mantle as his best friend, but she can certainly guess why Reggie chose _her_ as his pledge for the week. There was no obnoxious line or ridiculous “move” the boy hadn’t pulled in attempt to bed her, which might’ve been flattering if not for the fact that he’d flirted with half the girls at Riverdale High and fucked almost as many, too—though, despite what she’s told him, _that_ had never been the reason she refused his advances. She’d heard enough giggled stories in locker rooms to have wanted a taste of it herself, and maybe if Cheryl never found out that he nearly fucked Polly Cooper, she would’ve relented.

But it’s bad enough that Cheryl had to share her precious Jay-Jay with that blonde basket case on bath salts; she wasn’t about to share _another_ boy with her, too.

Nevertheless, Cheryl will do whatever it takes to ensure her rightful place on top of the other pledges by the end of Hell Week. Even if that means skipping out on a lecture she can’t really afford to miss just because Reggie decided to watch porn in the middle of class and needs to get himself off.

_Honestly._

“Maybe if all our professors had hot little mouths around their cocks instead of sticks up their asses, we’d actually _enjoy_ class,” Reggie groans out.

Cheryl doesn’t know whether to snort in amusement or roll her eyes in annoyance, but she can’t do either because he’s fisting her hair and shoving her further down on his cock. She’s tucked under the desk of whoever’s classroom he dragged her into, the professor’s seat no doubt soaked with her spit as it drips off of Reggie’s cock, and Cheryl can only hope there isn’t a class scheduled to be in here anytime soon. Because Reggie certainly isn’t any rush despite how impatient his texts had been.

“What’s with all the squirming there, Blossom?” Reggie taunts, finally tugging her up and off of his cock, his eyes gleaming as he takes in the spit that drips down her chin. Her jaw _aches_ , and her knees are certainly going to be bruised, but every time she tried to work her mouth over him to urge his orgasm along, he’d tighten his grip to hold her in place. “Someone getting a little impatient?”

There’s a biting retort on the tip of her tongue that she _somehow_ manages to keep down, but Reggie’s smirk only widens, knowing how much she wants to bitch at him like she had for all of high school.

Perhaps the worst part of all, though, is that after an entire day of teasing, she _is_ impatient. He’s more or less used her body like some glorified sex toy ever since she showed up at his room on the eve of Hell Week—fucking her mouth and her cleavage as she squeezed her tits together, spooning her naked body so he can nestle his cock against her ass as he slept, making her grind against him until he came in his pants during movie night.

But he has yet to actually fuck her, and if it isn’t bad enough that she’s actually wet from being on her knees and choking on his cock, it’s downright _mortifying_ to feel her entire body throb with arousal from it alone.

“Don’t go shy on me now, _Cherry Bombshell_ ,” Reggie chuckles thickly. “Let me taste how much you want me.”

Cheryl clenches her jaw but complies, determined not to let him rile her up. She reaches under her dress—short and skin-tight at Reggie’s insistence, and velvet white to match the school’s Winter Wonderland theme for today’s spirit day—and slips her fingers into her panties. They come back embarrassingly slick, and her clit throbs again when Reggie closes his lips around her fingertips and sucks her arousal off.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groans, and then in a blink, he’s tugging Cheryl up by her hair and making her mewl as he slams her back against the whiteboard. “I wanted to wait you out until you were begging for it at the end of the week, just like I’ve fantasized since sophomore year,” he mutters, shoving her dress up her hips and her panties down her legs, and Cheryl isn’t sure whether to be pissed about him man-handling her clothes or panicked that she can now see that he never properly closed the classroom door behind them. “But I’ve wanted in this sweet pussy for too long.”

“Reggie—” she starts, but he doesn’t give her a second to brace herself before he’s hooking an arm under her knee and bending her open so he can thrust his cock inside of her.

Cheryl moans, the back of her head hitting the whiteboard, and she grasps at his shoulders to keep herself steady as he starts to fuck up into her without abandon. He can’t go all that deep at this angle, but she already feels _full_ , the thickness of his cock making her pussy twitch as it stretches to take his brutal thrusts and _oh god_ , he feels _so much bigger_ in her pussy than he had in her mouth.

“Shit, _shit_.” He hitches her leg up a little higher, something that might’ve made her muscles burn if not for all those years of cheerleading. “You’re just as tight as I’d hoped,” he growls, angling his hips as he bucks up into her, and Cheryl feels her pussy clamping down around him even tighter, “and _definitely_ as fucking flexible as I remember.”

A whimper slips from Cheryl’s lips, sounding too loud in the quiet of the room even as his body is slamming hers into the whiteboard, but muffled voices from the other side of the wall has her eyes flying back toward the door. There aren’t windows that look into this room from the hallway, but there _are_ windows that face the quad, and considering they’re on the ground floor and the blinds aren’t entirely closed, _anyone_ could walk by and peer right inside. Not to mention the door is cracked open, maybe not enough to raise suspicion, but it doesn’t change the fact that _anyone_ can walk right in, especially if they hear something coming from inside.

And Cheryl doesn’t even realize how _loud_ she’s being until Reggie’s other hand wraps around her neck, squeezing hard, and that alone is enough to make her pussy clench around him even tighter. Her moan gets trapped in her throat, her heart slamming against her ribcage, and her body doesn’t know whether to focus on the panic of slowly not being able to breathe or on the pleasure about to burst through her after _hours_ of teasing.

“Never could’ve guessed you like to be choked considering how much you enjoy hearing yourself talk, but I’m happy to oblige,” Reggie taunts. He stretches her leg up higher, _higher_ , until her knee is hooked up and over his shoulder, and he squeezes her neck even harder, making her choke on her scream as she _finally comes_.

Her nails claw at the material of his jacket, trying to grip onto his shoulders for dear life as her body spasms with her orgasm, and somehow, being unable to truly ride out her high because of their position has her mewling in the sweetest sort of frustration.

She nearly passes out from how hard her orgasm hits her, but then Reggie loosens his hold on her throat, fucking her faster until he’s coming, too, his cock twitching and pulsing as his release shoots inside of her. The sensation of his hot seed spurting into her pussy nearly has Cheryl coming _again_ , her eyes rolling back as her body trembles through the waves of her own orgasm, and if not for Reggie’s weight keeping her pinned to the wall, she knows she would’ve collapsed to the floor.

“Hate to admit it, but that was really fucking worth the wait,” Reggie groans out with a laugh when his high finally tapers off, shrugging her leg off of her shoulder and letting it slide down as he pulls his cock from her still-twitching pussy, and _oh god_ , Cheryl can feel his cum already starting to slide down the inside of her thighs. “And because I know you’ve got such high standards, I’ve already got a present for you for our first time.”

He reaches inside his jacket pocket, and Cheryl looks down in time to catch the sight of the short yet thick silicone toy he produces before bringing it between her legs, and then she’s mewling as he presses the blunt end inside of her, plugging the rest of his cum up snugly inside of her. He wiggles the base of it, making her mewl as she squirms against the strange sensation, and then he gives her pussy a smack.

“Might want to put those panties back on to keep this in place, or else you’ll be squirming all day,” Reggie advises with a smug wink. “Let’s hope I didn’t completely ruin them.”

* * *

Chuck was never one of those guys that took care of himself without getting a girl off first, though it wasn’t because he was selfless and thoughtful and shit.

He’s not a pansy, but he _is_ an egotistical asshole that loves knowing just how good he is, and there’s nothing quite as sweet as listening to girls chant his name and scream it out like a fucking prayer as they comes on his cock. He loves that shit, and he loves being able to squeeze as much pleasure out of them as possible until they nearly pass out. It means that most of them end up coming back for more, and the few that end up hating him—because they realize he actually _is_ a dick and it isn’t just some act—will sure as shit still be thinking of him when some other guy leaves them high and dry.

Just because Chuck has no intention of dating these chicks doesn’t mean he won’t be the best fucking lay they’ve ever had, even if that chick is Betty Cooper. Maybe _especially_ then, because he knows she must hate feeling any sort of pleasure at his hands.

“I’ve always thought you had the sweetest fucking rack at Riverdale High,” Chuck groans before taking her nipple between his lips again, sucking hard. She lets out a sharp breath, trying not to squirm, though it’s not as if she can move all that much to begin with considering he’s got a belt keeping her forearms locked together behind her back and two more keeping her legs bent at the knees and open wide.

She stays stubbornly quiet, but he doesn’t mind; she’s about scream for him in just a moment, anyway.

Chuck pulls his mouth off of her with a wet pop, drawing back to smirk down at the sight of her her legs spread and her pussy glistening, her body bound and helpless where he’s laid her out beside his small assortment of sex toys. He doesn’t have an arsenal or anything, because he’s not _that_ much of a kinky fucker, but he’s got options and he’s going to use _all_ of them on her tonight, and this time he isn’t going to be treating his frat brothers to a show. As much as he’d love to humiliate her again, he doubts anyone else will ever get Betty Cooper in this position and Chuck’s going to savor it for himself like the narcissist he is.

“Tell me, Betts,” he starts off, plucking up the bullet vibrator from the bed and bringing it to her pussy, swirling it through her wetness, “how _did_ you get all that lingerie back in high school with your monster of a mom breathing down your neck?”

Betty’s jaw ticks, tightening, no doubt because she’s clenching her teeth to keep from snapping at him—but then he’s pressing the vibe inside of her pussy and switching it on with the remote. Instantly, her hips try to buck off of the bed, a soft moan spilling from her lips, and he rips off a strip of duct tape to keep the toy trapped in place. It won’t hold for very long with how wet she’s about to get, but he doesn’t plan on keeping it inside of her all night, anyway.

“P- _Polly_ ,” Betty breathes out, and it takes a second for Chuck to realize that she’s actually answering his question. Maybe she thinks he’ll take it easy on her if she actually fesses up.

She’s always been a lot more naïve than she likes to believe.

“Figures her bad girl kink would rub off on you,” Chuck comments with a chuckle as he picks up the wand. He plugs it into the base of the lamp on the nightstand and switches it on, smirking when Betty’s eyes widen as the buzzing fills the air. He brings the rounded head of the toy down on her clit, pressing hard, and Betty’s spine arches as she lets out a strangled cry. She’s still attempting to have some kind of composure, but considering how compliant she’s been all week thanks to her sorority’s rules for Hell Week, he enjoys seeing a little bit of that fight back. “And what about the wigs? Was that Polly’s influence, too?”

“N... _no-oh_...” she murmurs, shaking her head, and Chuck smirks as he swirls the toy over her clit. Betty writhes, her breasts bouncing in a delicious way that’s just begging him to give them a smack, and when he does, it draws an even louder moan from Betty’s lips.

Chuck’s smirk widens. “You’re still full of surprises, aren’t you, Betts?”

Her eyes fly onto his, confusion flickering just underneath the arousal clouding them over, but he doesn’t give her a second longer to dwell on his words because he’s picking up the remote of the bullet vibe and switching it up even higher, still holding the wand right against her clit, and a squeal rips from Betty’s throat. She’s already so close to coming that her body is trembling, so he drops the remote and the wand from his hand and smacks the inside of her thigh, and Betty jolts atop the bed as she comes.

But she can’t properly ride out the high, can’t do anything other than squirm helplessly against his belts, so he picks up the string of anal beads and presses the first one to her twitching rim. With her body wriggling and pliant from the thick of her orgasm, she doesn’t realize what’s happening until he’s pressing it into her, making her eyes flutter open once more, and he catches her gaze as he pops the second and the third one in—and they pop in way too fucking easily for Betty Cooper _not_ have had her ass played with before.

“This isn’t your first time back here, isn’t it?” Chuck taunts, pressing the fourth one in with his thumb. The beads at the end of the string aren’t _that_ much wider than the beads at the beginning, but he knows there’s enough of a difference that Betty is panting as he starts to press the fifth one in, but she takes it with little effort, and then he’s picking the wand back up and pressing it against the sixth and final bead hanging just outside of her rim.

Betty’s eyes practically roll back, the bullet vibe still buzzing happily away inside of her pussy as the beads are vibrating inside of her ass, and it’s only a matter of moments before she’s coming _again_ , just barely on the heels of her first orgasm. She whines, pressing her cheek against the bed as her spine arches, and because he’s an unrelenting bastard, he swirls her clit with his thumb and pushes her right to a third orgasm before she can even have a chance to come down from the second one.

Then he switches off the wand, setting it aside as Betty slumps against the bed with a pathetic whimper. She probably thinks she’s going to get a reprieve, and he lets her believe it for a second when he peels aside the now-loosened duct tape and pulls the vibe from her pussy, tossing that aside, too—but then he’s shoving her body further up the bed and pinning her legs open wide, and he catches the sight of Betty’s eyes flashing with both anxiousness and arousal just before he’s dipping his head down.

She cries out as his tongue slides through her slick folds, legs jerking against his hold as if to protect her oversensitive pussy from him, but he smirks and laps at her harder, groaning against her sex as he starts to devour her. Usually he’s got a girl sucking on his cock at the same time he sucks on her pussy, but he thinks he loves hearing Betty’s wanton whines of pleasure enough to make up for the fact that his cock is practically poking through his jeans right now.

The fact that Betty comes twice as fast and twice as hard on his tongue than she did on the toys certainly doesn’t hurt, either.

She’s slick with sweat and shaking as he wipes her wetness from his face with his forearm, nearly on the verge of passing out, so he smacks one of her heavy tits with a loud slap until her eyes are flying open and she’s yelping out in protest.

“We’re not done yet, Betts,” Chuck taunts, grasping her by the waist and dragging her close, until her ass is perched at the edge of the mattress and at the perfect fucking height for his cock to slide right in, which is exactly what he does as soon as he’s got his jeans down his hips. He’s staring right at Betty’s face as he slides on home, watching the reluctant pleasure he’s come to love wash over her expression as he slides in deep. Her spasming pussy still puts up a little bit of delicious resistance to the thickness of his cock despite the fact that her orgasms should’ve made her body more than pliant enough by now and he fucking _loves_ it.

Just as much as he loves the way Betty’s heavy-lidded eyes still manage to wide with anxiety as he picks up the chained clamps from the bed. Chuck smirks down at her, licking his lips as he brings them down to her nipples, and her pussy clamps down around his cock in almost the exact second he clamps both of her nipples. She pants, whining, but of course he isn’t done, dragging the third end of the Y-chain closer to the pussy until he can fasten the last clamp right over her throbbing clit.

“ _Ah!”_ Betty keens, making Chuck groan out as her pussy clamps around him again even harder, and the thought that she’d come _this fucking close_ to coming the clamps alone has him bucking his hips against hers before he can help himself. His hand fumbles for the wand again, switching it on, and Betty lets out a pathetic whine as he lowers the toy to her pussy, right above where his cock is sliding in and out of her.

“Feel free to beg all you want,” Chuck tells her, reaching with his other hand to tug at the chain. “But I’m not stopping until you pass out.

* * *

A lot of people think that Reggie acts the way he does because he wants to be the center of attention, but honestly, he doesn’t really give a shit. Sometimes he thinks he’d like being a leader and getting to call the shots, but he remembers the microscope Jason Blossom was put under as team captain because he was such a fucking golden child and, _yeah_ , thanks but no thanks. Reggie likes having _fun_ and he already has enough people breathing down his neck for never thinking before he acts. Plus, unlike everyone else, he doesn’t actually think there’s anything wrong with following someone else’s lead as long as it’s someone actually worth following

Case in point: Chuck Clayton was a fucking _genius_ for putting Betty Cooper on display at the start of Hell Week. It put the pledges in their place by showing the prissiest one of all letting herself get fucked for the sake of their sorority’s shitty competition, but it also gave their brothers a chance to get away with some freaky shit. Because if the fraternity president’s little sister could get creamed by her high school tormentor like a live porno, clearly _anything_ was fair game.

Like having Cheryl Blossom ride a dildo suctioned to the glass coffee table in the middle of the living room while his fellow frat brothers were getting sucked off by their own pledges.

She’s still got her reindeer antlers on from today’s campus spirit day, but most of the outfit is already gone, scattered around the room from the strip show he’d made her put on for them until she was left in her heels and thigh-high stockings. Reggie has his belt wrapped around her neck, too, the other end of the leather wound around his own knuckles like a leash as he tugs at his cock with his other hand—and though he tries to take his time so everyone can enjoy the show, now that he’s finally had a taste of it, he wants to spend as much of this week as possible with that sweet pussy wrapped around his cock.

“Up and at ‘em, babe,” he groans out, smacking the side of her thigh, and the moment Cheryl’s lifted herself off of the dildo and onto her hands and knees atop the table, Reggie slides his cock on home inside of her tight, wet heat. Her pussy grips him greedily, nearly making his eyes roll back as he lets out a long, low moan because she feels like _heaven_ , and it earns a few enthusiastic whistles from his frat brothers.

“Hey Mantle, since you claim that she likes to be choked, maybe you should let her choke on some cock while you get yourself off!” someone calls out, and everyone bursts with laughter and chatter.

“That’s a _fucking fantastic_ idea,” Reggie grunts, tugging on the belt until Cheryl lifts her head with a whimper, her body already trembling with anticipation despite the anxiousness flashing in her eyes when she glances over her shoulder at him. His grin widens. “In fact, since Cherry Bombshell deserves nothing but the best, I’d say she deserves to choke on _everyone’s_ cocks while she gets the pleasure of milking mine.”

Whistles sound around the room, some of the guys practically shoving their own pledges off of their laps and shouldering each other out of the way, and Cheryl’s pussy starts to clench around him almost rhythmically as his frat brothers crowd around the table, pulling their own cocks out of the jeans and sweats. Reggie reaches around her hips, cooing, “Open wide,” as he finds her slick clit and starts rubbing at it, and the moment her mouth parts open with a moan, Sweet Pea’s sliding his thick dick inside, making Cheryl shudder as she chokes at the sudden intrusion.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to shut you up like this,” Sweet Pea chuckles, fisting Cheryl’s hair atop her head to hold her steady as he bucks faster against her mouth.

Cheryl’s clit throbs under Reggie’s fingertips as he continues swirling the slick little bud, her pussy twitching around him the way it does when he knows she’s about to come, so he smacks his hand _hard_ over her pussy and groans out a chuckle as that sets her off. Her cry is muffled around Sweet Pea’s cock as she starts shaking with her orgasm, but then he yanks her off, letting her wanton moan spill free as he jerks his hand over his cock, pointing the thick tip at Cheryl’s parted lips as his cum starts spurting out.

The milky seed splashes against her flushed cheeks, catching on her red-painted lips and getting into her hair, and _fuck_ , just the sight of it has Reggie coming just a few seconds later, sliding his cock out in time to paint streaks of his own cum across her plump ass and onto her stockings. He swipes two fingers through the mess he’s made on her skin and reaches around to press them against her panting lips, and she obediently sucks them into her mouth.

Fangs is quick to step up and take Sweet Pea’s place as Reggie slides his still half-hard cock back into Cheryl’s pussy, keeping himself nestled inside and relishing in the way she wet heat spasms around him as Fangs wraps her hair around his knuckles and yanks her onto his cock. He isn’t quite as long as Sweet Pea, but he looks thicker, and seeing Cheryl practically unhinge her jaw to take his width is a fucking _sight_.

“Hope your appetite’s as big as your mouth, Blossom, because there’s more where that came from,” Fangs grunts, already bucking against her mouth, and Reggie reaches around and wraps his hand around Cheryl’s neck just under the belt to feel as Fangs’ cock slides in and out of her throat.

 _Fuck_ , that’s hot. Her pussy clamps around Reggie’s cock almost in perfect time with Fangs hitting deep in her throat, and it takes a second for Reggie to realize that Cheryl’s already close to coming again, her pussy gripping him like a vice as she writhes between their bodies. Fangs catches Reggie’s eyes as they both groan out a laugh, eyes gleaming, and Reggie finds Cheryl’s clit once more and swirls his fingers tightly over it until she’s choking out another cry of orgasm. It bursts through her, squirting out of her spasming pussy as it clamps tight enough around Reggie’s cock that his eyes nearly cross, and his frat brothers whoop and holler as her wetness splashes all over the glass table.

And that’s more or less how the next hour or so goes: with his brothers crowding around the table, taking turns fucking Cheryl’s pretty little mouth and painting her with their cum while Reggie stays nestled deep into her sweet little pussy. He’s proud that he lasts as long as he does before his second orgasm, idly rolling his hips and feeling her tight heat spasming around his cock while he rubs her oversensitive clit as she comes and comes, and then he’s coming again, too, emptying himself inside her pussy this time before pulling out to watch as his cum drips down the inside of her thighs.

By the time Reggie reaches his third orgasm, he’s got Cheryl flipped onto her back, her head dangling just off the edge of the coffee table for Munroe Moore to fuck, and really, Reggie shouldn’t be surprised that Munroe would think to wave his own pledge over to join in on the fun. The quiet ones always end up being the kinkiest, and based on how quickly Veronica Lodge crawls up onto the table and starts licking the cum off of Cheryl’s tits and stomach, Reggie is willing to bet this isn’t the first time this week Munroe’s had her lick his cum off of something.

Honestly, the guy’s always seemed a little too serious and straight-laced for Reggie’s tastes, but as they look up from the girls that are now locked in a cum-stained kiss, Munroe arches an eyebrow at Reggie.

“Ever fucked a girl while she was 69-ing another girl?” he asks, and Reggie barks out a laugh, feeling his cock twitch eagerly—and okay, maybe the guy isn’t as big of a broody bastard as Reggie had thought.

* * *

Betty’s come more times this week than she has in her entire _life_ , but that doesn’t mean she hasn’t been on edge all week, either. If anything, this is the most anxious she’s felt in a while because she never quite knows what Chuck has up his sleeve for her next, whether he’s in the business of humiliating her (he almost always is, at least to some degree) or if he simply wants to use her as a warm and technically willing body.

Today, though, he actually tells her what he’s got planned, and Betty finds herself wishing he’d still kept her in the dark. That’s probably _why_ he told her in the first place, knowing she’d spend all day sweating it out.

“...don’t know what your game is, Clayton.”

“Why does there have to be a game, Andrews? You and I used to drink all the time.”

Betty tenses at the sound of their voices coming to a stop just outside of Archie’s door, which Chuck left cracked open just as he does when he leaves Betty in his own room, knowing it only adds to her humiliation.

“That was before you tried to blackmail my best friend into sleeping with you,” Archie replies dryly, though his words are slightly slurred. Betty doesn’t know how he would’ve convinced Archie to hang out with him in the first place, but Chuck Clayton has always been strangely convincing, and Archie Andrews has always been too trusting. “Now what kind of surprise do you have for me in my own room while you were getting me drunk and keeping me distracted?”

“Trust me, you’ll be happy about the drunk part in a second, since you were never man enough to go after her sober.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Archie bites out.

Rather than replying, Chuck pushes the door open in the exact moment Betty moans out, her hips bucking against the vibrating wand she’s kept pressed against her pussy ever since Chuck left her. She’d rolled over onto her knees sometime between her second and third orgasm, her face and her tits pressed into Archie’s pillows and her ass in the air, and she thinks it may be a blessing in disguise that she doesn’t have to look Archie in the eyes as she’s about to come for a fourth time on his bed.

She hears Archie suck in a breath.

“Betty...” he chokes out, but she cuts off whatever else he was about to say with a muffled cry, collapsing onto her side as her orgasm bursts through her. The vibe slips from her hand as she writhes through the pleasure, but then Chuck is standing by the bed, picking the toy up and pressing it right back against her pussy, and she keens out. 

It feels as if she comes for entire minutes before Chuck drags the toy up to her clit, circling it one last time before pulling it away, and Betty whines as she rolls onto her back. Her eyes are half-blurred when she blinks them open, but she can still make out Archie standing near the foot of the bed, staring down at her with his eyebrows furrowed and his jaw clenched. He still seems pissed, but his eyes are dark with arousal, his cock straining against the front of his jeans.

“I feel like we might have a chance to help each other out here,” Chuck says. “I’ve been in your best friend’s sweet little ass already, but not while another guy was fucking her pussy and making her feel even tighter around my monster cock. And I’ve decided you’re the lucky guy to help me cross this off my list.”

“Why would I help _you?”_ Archie practically growls.

But Chuck just laughs. “Because, first of all, you said you wanted Betty as your pledge to give her an easy out, but we all know you’ve wanted in this pretty little pussy just like the rest of us.” Chuck slips his hand between Betty’s legs and through her oversensitive sex, making Betty mewl out in protest. “And second of all, you’re going to fuck her with me because if you don’t, I’ll get someone else who will, and I bet they wouldn’t be as gentle with your best friend. Hell, maybe I’ll get the whole fucking frat to fuck her pussy until it bleeds while I’m tearing into her ass.”

“Don’t you _fucking dare_ ,” Archie snaps, and in a blink, he’s around the bed and shoving at Chuck’s chest before fisting his shirt in both hands.

Chuck flashes his teeth in a smug smile. “Then get to undressing, _Arch_ ,” he mocks, the nickname making Betty and Archie’s gazes dart to each other’s, “and let your bestie take a ride on the ginger stallion like she’s wanted ever since sophomore year.”

Betty stares at Archie works his jaw back and forth, seeming to consider his options—but then he’s huffing out a breath and releasing his grip on Chuck’s shirt with another shove, shooting him another glare as his hands start to undo the front of his jeans. Part of Betty is relieved simply because she knows Chuck is the kind of guy that would absolutely follow through on his threats; but the moment Archie shoves his jeans and his boxers down, his cock jutting out against his hard abs, a bigger part of Betty nearly whimpers.

He’s not as big or as thick as Chuck, but he’s close enough, and her entire body tenses in protest at the thought of having both of them inside her at once.

Archie climbs onto his bed, laying back against the pillows she’d just been moaning into, right above the damp spot on the blanket she’d squirted all over, and he murmurs, “I’m sorry, Betts,” against her cheek as he pulls her shaking body over his.

She’s still too numb with pleasure to form words, but she doesn’t have a chance to, anyway, because then he’s sinking her onto his cock, her head lolling back and a whine spilling from her lips. Archie holds her up as she shudders, easing her oversensitive pussy onto his cock as slowly as possible, even as a strangled groan rips from his throat from the way she squeezes around him.

Chuck doesn’t give Archie a second more to coddle Betty, though, because as soon as his cock is snug inside of her, Chuck is climbing on the bed and shoving Betty down onto Archie’s chest. Betty can smell the beer on Archie’s lips—on both of theirs, actually, with that sickly-sweet tinge of jingle jangle—when Chuck orders, “Hold her open for me, Andrews,” and Archie only hesitates for a beat before he’s kneading her ass with both hands and doing as Chuck says.

Betty sucks in a breath as Chuck’s tip pops into her tight rim, all three of them moaning as Chuck starts to inch his way into her twitching ass. Betty’s trembling between them, her eyes nearly crossing as she feels herself stretching and _stretching_ around Chuck’s cock, Archie still nestled deep inside of her, and _oh god_ , she feels so full it _hurts_.

Then Archie rolls her hips over his, grinding her clit into his pelvis, and the burst of pleasure has Betty gasping as Chuck slides in another inch. He does it again, and again, and _again_ , the throbbing of her clit overriding the way everything else seems to burn, and then they both start to _move_. Betty keens out, fisting Archie’s bedspread as her body trembles between them, the two somehow finding an easy rhythm despite the fact that Archie had looked like he wanted to break Chuck’s nose just a few minutes ago.

“Hold on tight, Betts,” Chuck grunts out, grasping Betty’s hips and thrusting into her hard, drawing a shriek from her lips.

“ _Chuck_ ,” Archie grounds out, cradling Betty’s shaking body as she wriggles and cries out from Chuck’s quickening, bruising thrusts.

“Come on, Andrews, you’re supposed to make it feel good for your bestie,” Chuck mocks, grasping Betty by her ponytail and shoving her body against Archie once more, until her tits are bouncing right in his face. Archie captures one of her nipples between his lips, sucking on it as one of his hands runs soothingly up and down her side, and Betty’s cry tapers off into a moan as the pleasure in her nipples shoot straight down to her clit, still throbbing from the friction of Chuck pounding her into Archie.

Archie groans around Betty’s nipple, suckling at the side of her tit as she starts to clamp around their cocks faster and tighter, and the vibrations of his mouth only pushes her closer to the edge. Archie seems to catch on, moaning louder as he catches her other tit with his free hand, rolling her nipple between his fingers, and she’s keening out within _seconds_ with her orgasm.

This seems to set both boys off, fucking her faster as she spasms around their cocks, her body writhing through the pleasure between them, and Chuck yanks Betty by her ponytail once more so that Archie’s mouth pops off of her tit. “Look her in the eyes while you’re coming inside of her slutty pussy, Andrews,” Chuck taunts, and, as if on cue, the second Betty’s blurry gaze falls on Archie’s face, he grunts out as his cock starts spurting inside of her.

Chuck is only a few thrusts behind, emptying into her ass with a low groan, and Betty’s head lolls forward onto Archie’s shoulder as their hot cum fills her spasming, orgasming body. Betty presses her face into Archie’s neck, taking what little comfort she can in his familiar scent even with the musk of sex thick in the air.

“Better make the most out of your cuddling now,” Chuck laughs lowly, running his hand over Betty’s back as if to comfort her, too, “because shit’s about to get real kinky in round two.”

* * *

Six days into Hell Week and Cheryl is certain that there can’t be anything Reggie could still have up his sleeve to make Cheryl feel even more depraved than she already does.

Until she learns that he owes a favor to none other than Nick St. Clair.

And really, it’s rather fitting that the campus spirit day dedicated to Ghosts of Christmas Pasts would be the same day that one of Cheryl’s own ghosts would come back to haunt her. It’s a surprisingly large feat that she’s avoided any encounter with the cretin thus far, because, as big as their campus is, it’s still an inconveniently small world. She’d counted her blessings when Reggie had been announced as her assigned partner considering the boy had never gone as far as to roofie her to get what he wanted, just as Nick had tried—but of course her so-called fortune had only delayed the inevitable.

“You know, when you hit me up to cash in your IOU, I didn’t think you’d spend it on Cheryl here,” Reggie tells Nick from where he’s lounging back in his desk chair, idly stroking himself as he sips on his bottle of beer, not at all bothered by the fact that Nick St. Clair’s naked ass is on his bed.

Of course, that could be because he’s much more interested in the fact that Cheryl is also naked on his bed, her cheek resting on Nick’s thigh as she sucks on one of his balls and tries her best to stroke his cock with her wrists cuffed together. She’s still embarrassingly wet thanks to the fact that Reggie lapped up his entire first bottle of beer out of her pussy, being sure to pour it directly on her clit and languidly lick up every drop. He hadn’t let her come, of course, but he’d certainly enjoyed pushing her as close to the edge as possible before pulling his mouth away with a taunting, wet smack of his lips.

Nick chuckles. “I thought I’d let you off pretty easily, Mantle.”

“I’m not complaining,” Reggie replies simply. “Just didn’t realize you’d wanted a piece of Cheryl bad enough to cash in one of your legendary favors. You know I’ve been letting everyone else have a taste of her for free all week, right?”

“Let’s just say that you and I were in the same boat when you told Smith you’ve wanted at this pussy for quite some time.” Nick reaches down to palm at Cheryl’s tits, plucking at her nipple and pulling a reluctant moan from her lips. “I knew you still owed me a favor, otherwise I would’ve contested. Besides, I’m sure the novelty would’ve worn off for me after the first two days,” he adds with another chuckle, making Cheryl’s chest tighten, her cheeks flushing even hotter with both indignation and humiliation.

But then Nick is shifting onto his knees, grasping Cheryl’s hair and twisting it in his grip as he angles her chin up. She cries out at the sharp burst of pain and he takes the opportunity to slide his cock into her parted lips, smothering her protest as he thrusts in _deep_. She jerks atop the bed when he hits the back of her throat, but he doesn’t relent, doesn’t even give her a chance to brace herself as he works himself deeper. Her throat stretches to take him, her eyes blurring with tears—and somehow, even though she’d taken half of the frat’s cocks down her throat for _hours_ just the other night, this time seems worse.

There’s an extra edge to the way Nick snaps his hips and digs his nails into her scalp, twisting her hair tighter in his fist, and Cheryl squirms helplessly as he starts fucking her into the mattress. You’d think that _she_ was the one to roofie him with how brutally he’s thrusting into her throat, but in his eyes, Veronica and Josie knocking him out cold before he could get Cheryl’s dress unzipped was an even worse offense.

“I think her pussy’s looking a little empty over there, Mantle,” Nick grunts as he reaches down to smack his hand over her cunt, making her choke out a squeal around his cock. “Why don’t you give her another taste of that beer?”

She hears Reggie laugh. “You’re a fucking genius.”

Cheryl whines, hands reaching up blindly to grasp at Nick’s thighs and push his hips as if she can actually will him to go slower—but then she feels the bed dip as Reggie climbs on, feels them forcing her legs open, and then something cold and hard and smooth is sliding against her pussy, making her jerk against their hands in an attempt to clamp her legs shut. The strange sensation continues to glide through her slickness, making her eyes roll back as her clit throbs, and then the object is nudging at her entrance and sinking inside, and her stomach sinks as she realizes what it is.

 _Reggie’s beer bottle_.

A hot, humiliated tear slips from Cheryl’s eyes and disappears into her hair as both boys groan out a laugh, and yet, she feels her pussy clamping greedily around the neck of the bottle, her clit still tingling from the way the cold glass had rubbed against it. She’s been on edge for so long, so close to coming that her hips buck on their own, rolling as if to fuck herself on the bottle, and of course Reggie and Nick are quick to notice.

“See, you’re not all that picky with your pussy after all, aren’t you, Cherry Bombshell?” Reggie taunts, fucking the bottle faster into, nearly in time with the way Nick is fucking her throat. “Or maybe _you’re_ picky as hell, but your slutty little pussy doesn’t care just as long as it gets fucked nice and hard. All it wants is to come, doesn’t it?” He presses the bottle in deeper, her pussy stretching to accommodate the widest curve of the bottle, and Cheryl’s eyes cross as she feels the frigid glass fucking her hard and deep.

Someone’s fingers land on her clit, circling, as Reggie twists the bottle inside of her, and Cheryl chokes out on her moan as her orgasm bursts through her. Her body spasms between them, her wetness squirting out of her pussy as it clamps around the bottle, her lungs beginning to burn for air, but neither boy relents. Nick is practically fucking her throat raw as he quickens his thrusts, and Reggie seems to work the bottle even deeper into her with every thrust, until Cheryl can feel his fingers brushing against her pussy where he’s gripping the base of the glass.

It isn’t until she feels her chest collapsing, feels herself nearly drowning under the thick of the orgasm, that Nick pulls all the way out of her throat. She sputters and coughs, gasping for air, and she’s only vaguely aware of the hot splashes against her skin as Nick groans out somewhere above her. His cum is sticky and thick as he paints it in streaks across her stomach and the tops of her thighs and over her tits, and some of it even splashes against her cheek, no doubt dripping into her hair along with her spit from choking on Nick’s cock.

“Oh, no need for your usual theatrics, Cheryl,” Nick drawls, grasping her by her hair once more and making her whimper as he maneuvers her shaking, still-orgasming body between his legs, her back hitting his chest as he holds her legs open once more. “Your greedy little pussy wouldn’t still be gripping that beer bottle if it didn’t love coming all over it.” He reaches down, letting the heel of his hand press down on Cheryl’s clit as he presses the bottle even deeper into her, and Cheryl feels her eyes roll back as she mewls.

But when Nick moves his arm again, Cheryl realizes that Reggie had gotten off of the bed and made his way back over to the desk, and she lets out a throaty whine when he retrieves the baseball bat that had been propped up against it.

Nick’s chest rumbles with a laugh as Reggie flashes his teeth in a wide grin, tapping the weight of the bat against his palm. “If her pussy loved the bottle, _this_ one’s going to rock her world.”

* * *

Hermosa Lodge wouldn’t have the reputation that she has if she made it a habit of being caught off guard. She’s followed along with each and every one of her pledge’s statuses throughout the week—which has admittedly been the most eventful, and certainly most _entertaining_ , Hell Weeks in Theta’s history thus far—and she’d already had an idea of who her top contenders were going to be by the end of Day One. The thing about boys, especially of the hormone-driven collegiate variety, is that they’re terribly predictable and almost always transparent. She could never trust her girls to rank each other honestly, but boys getting a steady lay and a constant stroke to their egos by having a hot girl at their beck and call? They’d have no reason not to rank their pledges as they genuinely saw fit.

So yes, Hermosa had already known that Betty Cooper and Cheryl Blossom were going to be in the top two, and she’d known their scores had remained incredibly close each day; but even she can admit she wouldn’t have predicted the two of them ending in a _tie_.

Charles Smith asks if Hermosa would like to extend Hell Week in order to settle the final ranking, having come prepared with suggestions on how their scores could be determined, but of course Hermosa had come prepared as well. There are actually a few vacant single rooms at the house should Betty and Cheryl both choose that as their reward, and of course, providing test answers to them is easy if they both choose that reward instead.

As for the best kept secret of winning Theta’s infamous Hell Week?

Well, they’ll just have to share that, too. Now that they’ll officially be sisters, the bonding experience will do them wonders.

And Hermosa doesn’t usually watch the final night of Hell Week—it’s too rowdy and too messy for her tastes, and also, she tries to limit her involvement as a witness as much as possible, should anyone be bold enough to retaliate later—but it seems this year’s Hell Week is an exception to quite few things. So she slips herself into a new dress (Christmas red, of course) and drinks champagne on the limo ride one of her sisters orders for the short drive from Theta to Sigma Nu. Now she’s sitting on a plush couch, watching as Chuck Clayton maneuvers a blindfolded Betty Cooper, clad in nothing but a pair of red stilettos and a slutty Santa lingerie set, to straddle her half-brother’s lap and grind to a god-awful club mix of Christmas pop.

The Sigma president is usually the very first to reap the rewards of the winning pledge, but, seeing as there are two this year, Charles’s right-hand Elio Grande is seated beside him, receiving the same dance from Cheryl Blossom, clad in the same lingerie and blindfold as Betty. It’s clear the redhead is far more experienced and even enthusiastic about her dance, though the taboo of Betty not knowing her recipient is non other than her brother certainly makes up for her clumsy grinding. Hermosa is surprised that Charles let his boys get away with the match-up, but then again, maybe not, considering how adamant Charles has been about treating his sister just like any other pledge this week.

Still, when Elio works his cock out of his slacks and nudges Cheryl’s scrap of panties aside so he can slide through her wetness, the entire room seems to hold its breath to see if Charles will follow in suit—but instead, his eyes snap onto Chuck Clayton, who just barely bites down his smirk as he tugs Betty off of Charles’s lap and onto her knees in front of Elio and Cheryl. He tugs the blonde's face right against the redhead’s pussy, and then Cheryl lets out a throaty mewl that earns a chorus of hollers and cheers from the room.

 _Oh_. It seems Betty Cooper is far more comfortable eating pussy than she is with giving a lap dance. Perhaps Hermosa will have to prod her own half-sister for the details.

Speaking of which, Hermosa’s gaze slides across the room, spotting Veronica with ease where she’s perched on Munroe Moore’s lap; something in itself that looks innocent enough, except her glittery dress is hiked just high enough up her thighs to show that his cock is nestled deep inside of her pussy. Still, Hermosa is willing to bet the aroused look in her half-sister’s eyes also has to do with her best friend sucking on Cheryl’s pussy as Reggie Mantle rips Betty’s panties from her ass and sinks into her from behind. Even Toni Topaz seems intrigued by the display, Hermosa’s favorite pledge only a few seats away from Veronica; that sexy, ever-present smirk is on her lips as she strokes the Jones kid through his jeans and leans up to whisper in his ear, still watching the show from the corner of her eye.

Cheryl is clearly close to coming, her tits bouncing as Elio bucks up harder and faster into her pussy, Betty’s tongue still laving through Cheryl’s folds and along Elio’s cock as Reggie reaches around to seek out her clit, and the whine Betty lets out into Cheryl’s pussy seems to be the thing that tips the redhead over the edge. She tosses her head back, keening out in a moan as she writhes through her orgasm, and Reggie grasps Betty by her now-messy ponytail and ducks his head to whisper something into her hair that has the blonde moaning, too, her hands and knees trembling as Reggie fucks her harder.

Betty comes moments later, nearly falling face-first against the carpet as Reggie continues bucking into her from behind, still swirling his fingers over her clit, and when he and Elio come into their girls in almost the exact same second, the room erupts into a roar of rowdy cheers and whistles. Both girls’ pussies are white with cum when Elio and Reggie pull out of them, and then their shaking bodies are being maneuvered over each other, Cheryl straddling Betty’s face and dripping onto her cheek as Reggie slides into the redhead from behind. He’s fucking her barely a foot above Betty’s lips, which are parted in a keening moan of her own as Chuck lifts her ankles up high and starts fucking her pussy with bruising thrusts.

“Alright, boys,” Elio Grande declares above the pounding music and enthusiastic chatter, throwing his arms open wide, “who’s going to help us give these lovely ladies a grand welcome to Kappa Alpha Theta?”

Hermosa’s lips curve in a smirk as nearly half the room is already scrambling up and onto their feet, pushing their way toward the two orgasming girls, their slutty Santa lingerie ripped and skewed while their silk blindfolds are still knotted perfectly in place.

(Well, now she finally knows why everyone dubs this night the Secret Santa Ceremony.)


End file.
